


I'm Just Keeping An Eye

by vagrantBreath



Series: Headlock [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Vampirestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:38:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagrantBreath/pseuds/vagrantBreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave has fangs.</p>
<p>Dirk doesn't know what to make of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Just Keeping An Eye

Dave has fangs.

Dirk doesn't know what to make of that. Every time they start an awkward conversation, his eyes are drawn to Dave’s mouth. There’s always a flash of fang as he talks and it’s distracting. Where did they come from? His brother didn't have fangs when he was alive, did he? It’s a mystery and Dirk doesn't know where to start.

”You know, I’m flattered and all, but I’m taken. And, y’know, you’re my brother.”

Dirk’s eyes snap up off Dave’s mouth. “I didn't,” he starts, then shakes his head. “I was just wondering where the fangs came from.”

Dave’s eyes slide away. “Figured we’d have to talk about this eventually,” he mutters. “Your brother probably didn't have any fangs or anythin’ weird about him. Yeah, not the same here.” He looks up, taking a deep breath. “Y’gotta not freak out about this.”

It’s amazing how thick Dave’s accent got the more agitated he got. “I’m not going to freak out. It can't be any weirder than anything else in the game.”

That earns a snort. “Yeah. This is weird.” Slowly, Dave lifts his shirt. While Dirk thought the first thing he’d notice would be how toned Dave is, he actually notices first the old scars littering his torso. Blade marks. He has a few of his own.

Then his full attention is taken up by the ugly scar across Dave’s stomach. That wasn't from a blade. “Yeah, Bro didn't cause that one,” Dave says once he notices Dirk staring at it. “Something else did.”

”Something?” An accident?

Dave stares at Dirk, and flashes him fang. “Yup. Something.”

Dirk blinks, then goes still. Fangs. “I see,” he says neutrally.

The shirt drops back into place as Dave leans forward, hands clasped and arms on his thighs. “Didn't exactly... know until recently. Y’d think it would help me, like made my reflexes faster or more strength or make this Strider swag more potent. It’s just a mess of sucking troll blood with Rose’s occasionally because apparently I can't live on Karkat's blood alone. It’s fuckin’ annoying.”

”How’d it happen?”

”Would you believe I don't remember?” Dave rubs his face. “I have nightmares about it but that’s all. I can guess it sliced me open then somehow got its blood in my mouth. Then Bro put his sword to my neck.”

Somehow, this doesn't surprise Dirk. “Did he know?”

”Probably not. I would be dead if he did.”

Dirk nods. “Are you...” The words don't want to come out, so he motions to his throat. It’s such a strange idea, his brother, who is now about his age, sucking the blood out of his neck.

”Wanting some of the red juice in your veins? Nah. Got that taken care of yesterday. I don't get hungry that quickly.” He eyes Dirk, then stares back up at the sky. “You don't have to worry about being safe alone with me. I... have more control than that now.”

That had been a concern, but Dirk’s confident he’d be able to hold his own against his vampire brother. Then... what did they talk about now? Dirk let the conversation die, brain searching for a new one and not finding one.

Fuck, this was awkward.

* * *

It’s a month after they created the new world when Dirk comes by Dave’s place. When Dave answers the door, it surprises him to see red eyes. Then again, he’s never seen his brother’s eyes. Maybe they had been just as red. Maybe Dave had always had red eyes and squinted at light brighter than twilight without sunglasses. He always had orange eyes. It’s possible.

It hits home that Dave’s a vampire at the sight. That pretty much he had been changed against his will. He still doesn't know how Dave managed to drink some of the vampire’s blood, but it didn't sound like he tried to do so.

”What’s up? I was just about to take a nap,” Dave tells him as he yawns, rubbing one eye. He looks more like he’s about to go down for the night, or day. Rose doesn't have the same problem. One would think she would after living with nocturnal trolls that possibly would fuck up her circadian rhythm, but her vampire girlfriend likes the sun. Dave seemed adverse to it.

Dirk shrugs. “I haven't seen you in a while. Just making sure my brother’s still alive.”

Dave yawns again. “As alive as a vamp can be. And I’m guessing that’s not all.”

He couldn’t explain it, but he just wants to see Dave again. He just wants to see him, talk to him. “Can’t I want to talk to my brother?”

Dave grumbles, rubbing his eyes. “Fine. Come on in. Let’s talk where I can see you without squinting.” He lets Dirk in, closing the door behind him. The room is dark, apparently kept so for troll eyes. Dirk can see books written in Alternian and a very obvious pile in the corner. But when Dave puts his sunglasses on and sits on the couch, it becomes obvious it’s also for his benefit. “So, what’s new with you? How are the kids?”

Dirk has to laugh at the overtly housewife tone, settling down next to him. “I’m fine. I’ve been working on some new programs. Just a few things for some of the things I’m building. How about you?”

”Nothing as exciting. Mostly bumming around here, dropping some sick beats occasionally.” Dave leans back, one arm resting up over the back of the couch. Dirk’s eyes catch immediately on his hand, and the mangled flesh of his fingers. He nods to his hand, asking without asking, and Dave looks over at it. “Oh. Yeah. Karkat’s been out for a bit. A lot of trolls that were dead during the game are back, and he’s kind of been spending time with them. I mean, I get it. He saw some of their dead bodies. But it’s getting kind of long and yeah.” Dave wiggles his bitten fingers at Dirk. “Taking blood wherever I can. Jade said she’ll be over soon, whenever that is. Maybe in a day or two.”

Dirk just stares at his fingers. “Day or two might be a little too long,” he finally said, his voice even.

Dave shrugs. “Eh. Things happen. Why, you offerin’?”

That makes Dirk startle a bit. “Uh...”

”Just teasing you.” Dave yawns again. “Damn. What time is it?”

”2:00 PM.”

”Fuckin’ trolls,” Dave mumbles. “Making a dude all nocturnal. Fuckin’ vampirism too.”

Dirk eyes Dave’s fingers again. Just to get at blood, he’s chewing himself up. That isn’t right. “If I was offering,” Dirk says slowly, making Dave start, “what would happen?”

Dave thinks about it. “Rose says it just hurts,” he tells him. “Jade kinda feels sleepy. Haven’t gotten John to sit through it. Everyone’s different. I usually take from the wrist, though Karkat prefers the neck.” A flush starts to crawl across his face. “He uses sicklekind. He prefers to not have a wound on his wrist when holdin’ a sickle.”

It’s kind of amusing to watch Dave get flustered when talking about his partner. But what he says makes sense. He feels the same. It would make holding a sword very difficult. But the neck... that’s a very personal spot. “I see.”

The blush makes its way down Dave’s throat. “You don’t have to.”

He didn’t. And he’s close to saying no, he wouldn’t. But just as he draws breath, he sees Dave’s fingers and what comes out is “I want to.”

Dave sighs. “Fine. I take it the wrist is out for you too?”

Dirk nods.

”Fine. Just uh. Don’t take this the wrong way.” Dave shifts so he’s kneeling on the couch, tilting Dirk’s head with one hand. “Fuck, this feels wrong.”

”You don’t have to,” Dirk reminds him, echoing his earlier words.

”Yeah, but as you reminded me, I’m pretty fucking hungry.” Dave lets out a long breath, and leans in. His fangs make a brief pressure against his skin, and then the barrier pops and Dirk can feel a drop of blood escape around the seal of his fangs.

It... kind of hurts, a little. Not much. It’s a little calming, actually. Dirk looks up at the ceiling as Dave drinks. It feels nice, a little. He closes his eyes, only to open them again when Dave lightly slaps his face.

”Oh thank God,” Dave breathes. “I thought you were completely out of it. You weren’t responding to me when I asked how you’re doing. You okay?”

”Yeah.” Wow, he feels... relaxed. The most relaxed ever. “Yeah.”

Dave smiles, and sits back down on the couch. “Good. I’d try to bundle you out the door right about now since Daddy needs his sleepy time, but you look like you need a nap right now too. Couch is open, dude.”

Considering how Dirk’s eyes don’t want to stay open, he feels like that might be the best option. “Yeah, I’ll take you up on that.”

Dave just pats his shoulder as he gets up. “I’ll throw you a pillow and blanket,” he calls over his shoulder as he goes to do just that, and Dirk starts to lay down. His fingers touch where the bite is, and he’s only mildly surprised it’s already healed. Maybe because he went God Tier in the game. Maybe a vampire thing. He didn’t know.

What he did know is he’s falling asleep, nodding off before Dave even came back with the pillow and blanket.


End file.
